


GIGANTIC

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: The room is dark and she could feel herself begin to sink into her mattress, but there’s light from the other side of the door and hushed footsteps so she doesn’t close her eyes quite yet.Or: The AU/slight non-AU that looks at the time before Twice departs for Switzerland.





	GIGANTIC

The room is dark and she can feel herself beginning to sink into the mattress- but there’s a light from the other side of the door and hushed footsteps so she doesn’t close her eyes quite yet. 

“Jihyo?” Nayeon whispers as she squints into the darkness before tiptoeing her way closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Mm?” Scrunching her knees further up, Jihyo blows out a breath, letting the scattering of stray hairs flop carelessly over her eyes. 

"Not asleep yet?"

"Getting there." There's a weight that hovers over her and the blanket gets yanked up from underneath her side as the other shuffles next to her. "Nayeon?" 

"This okay?" 

Nayeon's nose is cold against her neck and she shivers slightly. "Yeah."

"I wanted to spend the night with you before we leave."

"Excited?" She twists until her head is resting just below Nayeon's chin and presses them closer together. 

"Kinda of." Nayeon sighs out, running a hand through a loose curl of hers. "I'm excited to see somewhere new, try the food. It'd be better if you were coming though." 

"I wish I could." She pouts.

"You're health comes first though. It's for the best." 

Which she knew was true, but still, Jihyo longed to join her group on the trip. “You’re in charge.” 

Nayeon huffs out a light laugh and peers down at her with questioning eyes. "I suppose. But the kids are more likely to listen to Jeongyeon." 

"That's not true, you're still their unnie." 

"I guess." 

"You'd be a great leader you know- you _are_ a great leader." Jihyo says with a tone of finality in her voice. "The girls really do look up to you." 

“I know." Nayeon sniffs, showing off that cocky smile she always wears (Jihyo's smart enough to see that it doesn't quite reach her eyes this time though.) "Don’t worry, everything will be just fine.”

"Oh I'm not worried. Just bring me back something nice, will you?" 

"Of course." 


End file.
